jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Coco Jumbo
}} Dark Cyan |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = |hobby = |family = Diavolo Copy of Coco Jumbo |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Vento Aureo (PS2) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is a side character and ally featured in Vento Aureo. This turtle is a gift to Team Bucciarati from the Boss of Passione. It serves as a mobile hideout for the gang thanks to its Stand, Mr.President. Appearance Coco Jumbo is a small land turtle whose main characteristic is a key-shaped hole on top of its shell, in which a special key allowing people into its Stand can be placed. Personality Despite being an animal Stand user, Coco Jumbo doesn't display any kind of personality or heightened intelligence whatsoever. It seems to, like all turtles, prefer to hide in small, dark places. Abilities When a special key is placed in the hole on its back, people can access a small room within the turtle. Synopsis Nothing much is known about Coco Jumbo. It is assumed that Diavolo used the Bow and Arrow on it, giving Coco Jumbo its current abilities. Coco Jumbo is introduced idling in Naples' train station. At first, Bucciarati doesn't take any interest in it, looking for a keyhole corresponding to the key he retrieved earlier. Soon, he notices the key hole in the turtle's back and realizes what its power is. During their adventure, Coco Jumbo serves as a room for Team Bucciarati as they travel through Italy, allowing them to sneak aboard various means of transportation and providing a safe room for any injured protagonist. Coco Jumbo plays a key role in saving the lives of both Bucciarati and Trish Una during their first encounter with Diavolo. Giorno Giovanna takes DNA from the turtle and turns it into one of his ladybug brooches using his Gold Experience and hands it to Bucciarati as a tracking device. When Giorno begins sensing that something has gone wrong the moment Bucciarati's phone is destroyed by Diavolo, he turns the brooch back into a clone of Coco Jumbo, whom sucks the Boss into itself, stalling him long enough to allow Bucciarati to come up with a plan in order to escape with Trish. During Chariot Requiem's switching of souls, Jean Pierre Polnareff's soul ends up inside the room that Coco Jumbo's Stand created, the Stand's power great enough for his spirit to remain even though he no longer had a living body to go back to. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *Coco Jumbo's Stand's page mentions that no one bothered naming it or its host at any point in the story. It was, however, given the name "Coco Jumbo" later on, in JOJO A-GO!GO!. *According to JOJOVELLER, its concept might be a reminiscence of a spaceship or Gamera and its carapace is similar to a jigsaw puzzle where to put a key of rare shape. *Coco Jumbo is commonly referred to as a turtle; however, as a land-dwelling creature, it is more properly termed a tortoise. *During the scene where the characters enter the room, a TV is on, showing an image of Ozora Tsubasa from Captain Tsubasa. Gallery BrunoCJ.png|The turtle first demonstrating its ability to Bruno Bucciarati Coco Jumbo Room Color.png|Bird's eye view of room Scared Coco Jumbo.png|A scared Coco Jumbo held by Pesci Mrprez1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Animals Category:Passione Category:Main Allies